1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picked-up image managing device capable of managing picked-up images by grouping the same, a method of determining group names, and computer usable medium storing group name determining program. Particularly, the present invention relates to a picked-up image managing device capable of managing picked-up images in groups based on the position where the image is picked-up, a method of determining group names, and computer usable medium storing group name determining program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some digital cameras, picked-up image data stored in the camera's memory are managed in groups or in folders, and in such a management system, normally, the picked-up image data are grouped (classified) into the folders by the date and time when each image is picked-up.
However, when re-classifying (regrouping) the picked-up images into different folders on a basis of “the site of image picking-up”, very laborious steps are necessary; for example, first, each image has to be displayed in order to see what the content is, and then new folders have to be created for the new grouping, and then each classified image has to be moved into an appropriate one of the new folders.
In particular, a task of determining folder names (group names) well fitted to respective sites of image picking-up, and typing these names one character by another are extremely complex for the user.